Scattered Litany
by Tachibana Wish
Summary: In a world where the crisis with Insane ended with Rock in Mato's head and Dead Master lurking behind Yomi's shoulder, life has hardly returned to normal. Strange little creatures run amok unseen by anyone else and things only get more confusing when another day at school ends with nearly dying and the school counselor in a coma. Ch5 Mini-update. Anime-verse, slight AU.
1. Teaser

**An:** So many updates this week and I still haven't put out anything yet. ;;; Ah, I've never been happy posting prologues and this is actually more of a teaser/shameless plugging… heh, I wanted to feel a little productive though. Besides, the way things are going, these scenes weren't going to fit well in chapter one anymore.

This story is being written with an alternate set of events to some of episode seven and all of episode eight in mind. Enjoy your cliches.

**Warning:** Murder ahead.

**Disclaimer:** I own Black Rock Shooter. *mauled by lawyers* Of course not.

* * *

><p>There was a little blue in her hair, if the light caught it wrong.<p>

Mato eyed it for a moment, hand brushing against it before falling back to her side. Sunrise hurried, warmth clashing with the morning breeze ghosting over the water, pouring a wealth of golden orange into the river that obliterated her reflection. Tiny stars still swimming in its surface vanished, breaking the early morning spell that held the girl's attention.

Fingers found her skirt, balling against the material as Mato looked up to face the morning. Something flared in her chest, irritated. Why she had felt so compelled to revisit this spot was hard to explain, but.. it had seemed right. Like something she just should do, the only thing she really _could_ do as a sign of gratitude.

"Mato." The voice was carefully light, hesitant. Blue eyes flickered back over her shoulder, meeting Yomi's green in response. The taller girl's hands were clamped safely around her school bag, unsure of exactly what they should be doing. Maybe just afraid that reaching for her friend would be the wrong thing to do right now. Comforting people was hard, Yomi had realized. "We should get going."

Right. They'd been standing out here forever, hadn't they? School was going to start soon.

"Ah, I spaced out! Sorry." Mato rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, an apologetic grin slipping onto her face while she hurried. Calloused fingers caught the strap of the black haired girl's own satchel, sneakers scuffing against the walkway as they hurried up the embankment, in very real danger of being late. "Let's go."

-x-x-x-

Eyes clouded in deep vermillion glittered with mirth, delicate fingers flinging a matching tie over their owner's ruffled dress shirt, a leather-bound chair squeaking as the person plopped into it without ceremony. Messy black hair clung to the sitter's neck in an uneven wolf-cut, ruffled from things only the maids bothered to gossip about. All who'd worked at the mansion for any length of time had learned to neither doubt nor question their employer's morning activities. "Hey, Saburo~"

The 'plip-plip' of crimson tea dripping onto sugar seemed to rouse the only other guest at the table, eyelids flickering weakly at the sound. Slumped over at the master's right hand, an older man wheezed awake, wrinkled and scarred with a lifetime of deeds that were hard to believe in his current frailty.

"You know, I was wondering when you were finally going to retire. You've been here since Dad ran the place."

Knots bit into paper-thin skin, arms swelling under pressure from the cords binding them tightly to the chair. The aged servant, Saburo, was aware of nothing except the cool wood pressed against his face and his employer's voice.

"I'm kind of sad you decided to be rude about it though." The red-eyed heir brought a cup to grinning lips, at odds with the words. "You know.. you know what you've done, right? My special, little treasure is missing and you're the one at fault. You've been with us since I was a kid and I really thought you got it. I thought you _**understood**_."

Glass shattered, scarlet screaming from where the shards planted themselves in Saburo's cheeks, throat shriveling closed on a scream. Fingers gouged deep into the man's small neck, free hand snatching a fistful graying hair before picking his head up and slamming it back into the table with a crack. Then again, and again, endlessly.

_"You were supposed to keep it safe."_ Absolute darkness devoured everything in the boardroom except for the two of them, the glee normally reflected in his master's eyes drowning in rage. The words boiled over, dripping with the desperate urge to break and tear and rip. _"You swore an oath,_ _you promised I could **trust **you_."

Saburo's legs flailed, lungs starving for air as he was lifted chair and all above the floor. There was a moment of weightlessness, black beating against his vision as something in the servant's throat collapsed under the pressure, dark red drenching white clothing. _**"Liar!"** _Glass shattered again, sunlight blazing against his eyes before everything came to a halt with an abrupt thump.

-x-x-x-

**End Note:** Well, there you go. Now that I've gotten rid of that insatiable urge to post something, time to study. Expect to see more when I conquer the rest of these scenes.


	2. Shifting Seasons: Day in the Life

**Edit: **Yomi seeing any giant space whales or whatever that thing was *coughs* has been retconned. I apologize in retrospect for the retrospect. Also, anonymous reviews have been turned on.

**An**: Well, that took longer than expected... many thanks to Ying Fa Xang, Akar, Koigokoro-Shin'on and several others for their undying patience. Or at least, for not killing me when it surely wore thin.

IMPORTANT! Since it has been a while, let me say it again. This takes place in the anime-verse with slightly**_ altered events_ **after Mato ended up inside Insane Black Rock Shooter.

**_ Yomi_ **remembered/**_Dead Master _**revived in time to go help a lending hand, however **_Kagari_ **and **_Arata_ **are as they were. **_Yuu_ **is back in the real world, **_Strength_ **may or may not be dead as far as the girls know, and the battle ended with **_Mato_ **pulling **_Rock_ **into herself instead of separating for Yuri Death Cannon goodness. **_Saya_ **has unofficially enrolled/adopted Yuu.

NOW LET IT RAIN RED HERRINGS AND CHEESE!

**Disclaimer: **No.

* * *

><p>Houiji Saburo, 69, of Saitama passed away Aprilxx after his home caught fire sometime after midnight. Houiji was a dedicated manager of Ryuuzaki Industries public relations department for eighteen years. He was a leading sponsor of several charities including the HomuHome, Ginzuishou Wishes, and Amakudari Hospitals. Police are currently investigating the incident as an arson, but have yet to identify a suspect – April/xx

Spikes in violence have led to the deaths of three local teenagers believed to be involved in a recent string of robberies and vandalism. Police have yet to identify any suspects and ask anyone with information to come forward immediately – April/xx

Today, Yakumo Pharmacies announced that it will merge with Taiga Medical later this year, refuting rumors that the company was preparing to file for bankruptcy – April/xx

-x-x-x-

"He's kind of a weird guy, but I didn't expect him to be involved in something like that, you know?" Kohata brought the mug to her lips before thinking better of it. The red head set it back on the coffee table instead, opening another pack of creamer.

Anxiety fluttered in her chest, making the upperclassman fidget uncomfortably while the clock's impatient ticks fell behind her. "It just… it really bugs me."

Saya offered her a patient smile, sitting only a few feet away. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Well, it's not like we really know each other or anything." Kohata brought her drink back up for a sip, frustrated.

"I see." The black haired woman stood, heading towards her office's small kitchenette for another refill. The coffee maker hissed as she removed the pot, barely pouring any before reaching into the fridge for an almost-empty jug of milk. Saya seemed to be thinking carefully.

Kohata squirmed, abruptly hot under her track suit. Normally, she wouldn't have paid much attention to the rumor mill, but something about this news bothered her. Just a persistent, niggling little feeling that had refused to leave her alone since hearing the boy had gotten into trouble over the weekend.

God, she hoped Saya didn't think she was turning into a gossip hound. It really wasn't any of her business. Still, a part of her did wish the counselor had already known. Kohata might have liked a few legitimate details. Maybe. Just a few.

"I've talked to Takuu a few times. He's not really brave, but he's honest. More than likely, he'd tell the truth if anyone asked him what happened."

"You're right about the first part." Kohata mumbled dryly, wondering if that was really all she was going to get. She'd seen the boy crumple under pressure from their classmates often enough and in her experience people like that usually let themselves get pushed into things.

That thought made the niggling feeling worse. "What did you two talk about?"

The counselor spared her another smile. "It's a secret."

Kohata frowned, jolted out of her thoughts by the bell. "Ah, I have to go. This was just between us, okay?"

"Of course." Saya watched the younger girl scramble. "Feel free to stop by later if you need to cool your head, all right?"

Saya watched the door close behind Kohata, smile dimming. It looked like Takanashi's little miracle hadn't been that unique, but she wasn't sure what to do about it. Whether it was best to _do_ anything or just let things work themselves out, in fact. She'd interfered enough.

Collecting both cups for the sink, Saya moved back to the kitchenette and began looking through the cabinets for something to eat. Kohata had caught her before she'd had time to enter the office and breakfast had been forgotten in the struggle to leave home this morning. Between an ill-placed hibachi grill, Yuu's usual reluctance, her own terror, and an oddly religious bus driver slurring his prayers on alcohol-scented breathe they'd very nearly not made it to school actually.

With her recent absence and Yuu's habit of skipping class, Saya had been slightly nerve-wracked at giving the principal another excuse to look through her amateur forgeries. It was another reminder that she needed to hurry up and find a professional before someone noticed something when they were marking down all those tardies.

Saya found a box of snacks, inspecting the contents before retrieving her café-au-lait and moving to sit on the sofa. Only one bar left. A few weeks ago, she would have saved it for Strength, but Yuu refused to try them. It was strange considering how the brunette inhaled everything else.

Not that Yuu came by much during school anyway. The brunette spent most of her time on the roof. Joining her was out of the question both as a teacher and by personal request. There were a lot of things that words wouldn't be fixing very soon, it seemed.

Familiar buzzing called her out of her thoughts, hand reaching for the phone in her pocket automatically. "Good morning."

"Irino, how are you?" Demonic glee practically oozed out of the speaker, sending an involuntary shudder up Saya's spine. Aino, the school secretary, was positively ecstatic which meant she was smiling.

Aino was smiling, which meant that either the forces of hell were about to march across the world of man or she'd caught someone doing something they definitely shouldn't be doing with someone they definitely shouldn't be doing it with on the school cameras. "I was just going to let you know, the police would like a word with you."

Saya choked, breakfast bar falling to the carpet as a hand flew to her throat. "O-oh?" Really? It had to be _her_ who found it?

"Well, you spend all your time locked up in there with the kids. It's not surprising." Aino continued, voice dripping with amusement. The secretary didn't need cameras to know that Saya's face was flaring with embarrassment at the insinuation. "They want to find out if you've heard about Tanaka's students."

"What are.." Saya's floundered, mind latching onto her previous conversation with Kohata for sanity's sake. "I was told some of them got into a fight."

Aino sighed, disappointed. "It's probably better if the detectives tell you." Saya could imagine the other woman's shoulders sagging, smile fading just a bit. She'd probably been waiting for gossip. Or maybe hoping to tease Saya further. "They think it was mostly just being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but it's messy business. Complicated."

"I see." What did that mean, exactly? What could those boys have possibly gotten into for the police to be involved? Saya frowned. "Are they here now?"

"No, but I figured you'd want a heads up."

Saya's stomach twisted a bit. "Thank you, Aino-san."

"Mina-chan is fine. Have a good day Irino."

The line clicked just in time for someone to knock on the door. It was promising to be a busy day already.

"Come in." Saya started up from the couch as the door slid open, prepared to offer her guest a cup of coffee and froze.

"Irino-sensei, isn't it?"

-x-x-x-

Spring was already easing into a scorching heat, cherry blossoms scattering with every breeze. Mato flopped back against a patch of grass, sighing, arms stretched behind her as the wind teased her bangs. "I swear it felt like Kanra-sensei was going to keep us there forever."

"We were late." Yomi reminded, taking the lid off her bento with a click. The taller girl brushed an elegant curl aside, sitting only a few feet away from her friend in the shade. Their little corner of the lunch yard was just under the edge of a shade tree, giving the pair some protection from the heat. "If someone hadn't wanted pastries at the last minute…"

"They were _calling_ me." Mato pouted, tilting her head back to see her accuser slipping a bite between a teasing smile. Stomach rumbling at the sight, Mato rolled over, sitting up to grab her own lunch and began unwrapping it. "You should have listened, Yomi! They were delicious."

"Maybe next time. Mother asked me to pick up a few things later." The taller girl was already sure she was going end the day with a very thin wallet. Not that Yomi minded. It was hard to remember the last time she'd gone shopping with someone else. "You still want movies, right?"

"Yep." The black haired girl broke the band on her chopsticks with a grin, ready to dive in. Beady red eyes stared up from her tray at the both of them, attached to the terrified ball of white fluff that had managed to stuff itself inside. "And.." The only crumbs left of the dark haired girl's lunch clung to the rabbit's bulging belly.

Mato froze up, face twisted in sudden despair. "Why..."

Yomi choked, earning a terrified squeak from the rabbit-like creature as it feld. Mato dove after it, hands caging closed around it briefly before flying away with a muffled swear. Mato sucked on her finger as the bunny like creature scrambled into the bushes with a shriek. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Let me see." Yomi pulled at her friend's arm, dabbing at the bite with a napkin. It was terribly tiny, nothing to get worked up over. Still, she was a little disturbed. "How'd it get in there?"

"They're everywhere!" Mato griped, sitting back. Blue eyes glared at the bushes accusingly, narrowed in a pout. "Hiro tripped over one this morning. They were even in my dresser."

Yomi frowned. "There were two in my house yesterday." In her shower, but she wasn't going to mention that. Skating around on a bar of soap after she'd grabbed an animal instead of her shampoo had left the girl slightly bruised and embarassed. "I think we just couldn't see them.. before."

Mato flinched, handkerchief balling inside her palm. "Maybe. That's kind of creepy." She shifted uncomfortably, free hand picking up the empty bento. Something tight pricked inside her chest, burned away by a sudden warmth. "Rock..doesn't think they're anything to worry about."

_They're not._ Dead Master's voice echoed in the back of Yomi's head, already fading away dismissively. It made the young heiress shiver, eyes focusing on Mato's now empty bento. She was pushing her own towards the bluenette before she knew it. "Here. Do you want the shrimp?"

"It's okay." Mato waved it off, stuffing her own box back into its bag. "I'll make up for it later."

Yomi frowned, fixing her friend with a serious look. "What's the rest of Japan going to eat

Mato blinked, eyebrows squinting together before it clicked, mouth opening in shock. "He-pft!" Rice flew down the bluenette's throat, clinging to her neck and clothes as Yomi giggled.

"Wrah!" Mato lunged, grabbing a fistful of Yomi's lunch as the taller girl scooted back with a shriek. The basketball player followed after her with a vengeance, growling playfully.

Things had been getting stranger lately, but they'd been getting better too. Silly moments between the two girls were becoming more common, easier, and break was fast approaching. They were looking forward to sharing the time together without any craziness.

-x-x-x-

Dead Master sat on one of the towering columns in her domain, looking down at the green wastes below and bored.

Very bored.

She was quickly started to get frustrated with the feeling and that was a dilemma in and of itself. Before, it had only been Yomi's emotions that drove her. She could still feel their shadow in her non-existant heart, aggravating her own. Having nothing to exorcise either of them on was getting a little maddening.

Black Rock Shooter was gone. Yellow-haired Chariot remained dead to her disappointment and an irritating tingling in her claws. Even Black Gold Saw refused to confront her, though the horned swordswoman slipped through the cemetery grounds almost regularly, apparently looking for something. No other souls had yet to come near her territory.

The necromancer sighed, standing with a ruffle of skirts. Just because she hadn't had any intruders didn't mean she had to sit here. At least there were a few interesting things in the area to look at, now that she cared to.

With an effortless hop, she landed in the cemetery below.

Frozen coils looped around Dead Master's throat and squeezed, crushing the necromancer's gasp before it left her windpipe. Clawed fingers clinked against chains not her own, heels leaving the ground just before she could tear them away. Weightlessness snatched the green devil up and threw her away, shoulder cracking against graveyard soil with a wet pop.

Jingling metal hissed a warning, slack slithering away before the chain around her throat jerked again. Dead Master spun in the air once more, scythe-blade snapping through the links, and landed back on her feet with an annoyed huff.

_Now_, some mannerless, little speck decided to intrude on her. What glorious sense of timing her new guest had!

Irritation scribbled across the scythe owner's face, head snapping up to look for her opponent.

The sight of an incoming iron ball greeted her instead, earning a small moment of shock before she was summoning her own chains quickly. Metal spikes screeched as the meteor thrashed against the net it'd plummeted into, silenced when the trap tightened. Dead Master turned on heel, pulling the mess with her, and cast it back in the direction from which it'd came.

White flashed out of the way, coat flapping violently as its owner hurried to move. Red eyes met briefly with green, fingertips tapping the brim of a black hat with a grin of mocking invitation.

Dead Master's scowl deepened, spear-tipped chains lunging for the trespasser.

-x-x-x-

"Hang on, Yomi." Mato struggled to peel her shirt over her head with unusual difficulty, voice cringing in embarrassment as she made a fool out of herself. Mato's head finally popped free with a gasp, elbow accidentally thumping against the locker. Laughter and rustling clothes fell to the locker room floor as everyone changed for gym, independent from the short spectacle Kuroi had made of herself. "What was it?"

Yomi rolled the buttons on her blouse between her fingers awkwardly, still wearing most of her uniform, though she'd already shed the jacket and placed her glasses on the bench in front of their lockers. "I was asking if you had anything planned for Golden Week."

Mato screwed up her face in thought, shuffling into her shorts. "Not really. Mom never makes us do anything special. She might take Hiro to the shrine, though. Why?"

"Father's been working with a company that wants to open a new water-park in Inaba. We're going to the opening. Would you want to come?"

"Water park?" Such childish enthusiasm finally gained the scene an audience, or at least, heads turned as Mato flailed trying to hug Yomi and put her shoe on at the same time. It ended with a rather painful crash. "Really? Can I? That'd be so cool! We could-ah, but.. how much are tickets?"

"Don't worry about that." Yomi smiled, helping her friend back up. "You need to slow down, Mato."

The black haired girl rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, looking sheepish. "Sorry. That wouldn't be right, though. Really, how much?"

"I'm not telling you." The bell rang, giving Yomi the opportunity to cut their argument short. "Go ahead and I'll catch up, okay?"

Mato gave her a look but fled with a little prompting, skipping away with a raspberry as Yomi playfully snatched at her before slamming her knee against the door. The bluenette yelped, limping out with a string of little swears.

Yomi waited until she was sure the younger girl was gone before reaching for the handle on her locker. The heiress steeled herself and pulled. Thick globs of bloody red clung to inside and dribbled down its walls, pooling together around her tattered gym clothes.

"…" Yomi stared at them in shock, hand still on the door. Her mouth was suddenly dry, throat clenching painfully. Something that tasted almost like salt stung as she swallowed.

She wasn't going to cry. She'd expected something unpleasant. Worse things had happened during her family's years overseas. Still, this was disturbingly _deliberate_.

Someone angry enough to painstakingly shred every inch of fabric had completely destroyed her uniform and shoes. The scissors used to eviscerate them glared up at the girl from a corner, broken and warped under insults scratched into the back wall.

Yomi glared back, eyes stinging as they narrowed. She'd known there would be teasing after the incident in art, but there was no _reason_ for this. Horror morphed into anger, bubbling sickeningly in her stomach as a suspect came to mind: Yuu.

More than once, the brunette's heavy stares had frozen her and Mato mid-conversation over the past few weeks when Yuu decided to attend class. The shorter girl might very well hate both of them for what had happened in the other world, Yomi knew. She wasn't sure why the other girl would refrain from harassing Mato though.

It didn't matter. Yomi wasn't going to lean on her friend, the bluenette had already gone through too much for her sake. Complaining to the teachers wasn't an option either. If it was Yuu, Saya would interfere, and things would only get worse if it wasn't. Yomi wasn't really sure what she _was_ going to do about it though.

The green haired girl closed her locker and turned towards the door. Yomi shrieked as a pair of red eyes stared into her own, falling on her rear in shock. "Kyuui!" There was a bear-sized, rabbit-eared mountain of white fur with uncomfortably familiar vertebrae-like antlers and the face of a squid looking down at her expectantly. "Kyuui! Kyuui!"

"...h-huh?" Yomi adjusted her glasses, jumping with a small squeak as a tentacle wrapped around the frames. The abomination bent, teeth coming closer. "Kyuuiiiii!" Fluff tickled the inside of Yomi's nose as the bunny rolled closer again, nuzzling against her face sympathetically. It almost seemed like it was trying to comfort her. "Kyuui.."

Honestly, this situation had just gone from odd to mind breaking. Yomi blinked, still stunned. After a moment, she patted the creature, smiling uncertainty as it cooed.

The furry creature shifted closer to the bench behind her, feelers drawing Yomi's discarded jacket into its mouth with a mechanical crunch that was definitely the young woman's cellphone. Belching victoriously, the monster retreated, meandering back to the opposite side of the room.

Yomi watched it paw to the wall and walk through it, disappearing. What had just happened?

Picking herself up slowly, the heiress started towards the spot and stared at it. Cloudy, off-white paint failed to respond, smudged with half-erased phone numbers. Yomi ran a finger over it cautiously, starting a bit when it vanished. The rest of her hand recoiled, finger reappearing.

_Why_ was something like this in the girl's locker room?

-x-x-x-

Dead Master slashed at the white-and-red blur brushing too near her side, black scythe extending to whip after the intruder's ankles as they fell back, silver glinting between their fingers. The necromancer brought her scythe forward, knives bouncing harmlessly off its head. They clattered to the ground between quickened footsteps, a distraction.

White hair framed a leering grin as the interloper ducked inside Dead Master's guard, more blades peeking between their knuckles. Dead Master leapt back, an already waiting chain strung through the air and sagging under her weight before it recoiled. Force brought her to a second as another mace sailed between them, barely missing its mark.

The white-haired girl below dodged as Dead Master fell, scythe embedding itself where she'd been standing before freeing itself from the soil in one fluid motion, already after her head again as Dead Master flipped with it. Black metal reaped across pale flesh, sewing scarlet through the graveyard.

Dead Master took advantage as her opponent fell back, clutching at a ruined shoulder that looked ready to slough off. The horned woman swept a leg underneath her opponent's, throwing the other girl to the ground before a heel connected with the red-eyed soul's stomach and sent her bouncing across the ground.

Dead Master didn't pause, already rushing forward to swing again. The other girl moved, springing up and away on nimble hands. Dead Master missed, recovering quickly. Her scythe hooked behind the other self's back, earning another spray of blood.

It didn't stop the silent laughter rattling her opponent's chest.

-x-x-x-

Mato sighed, leaning back against a wall near the water fountain. Yomi was taking way too long, but Mato wasn't sure that going back to the lockers would be the best idea. She didn't want Yomi to think she was that clingy. What was the hold-up?

_Mato._ The flame in her chest leapt to life again. Rock's suggestion was obvious.

"She told me she'd catch up." The tomboy argued, face reddening nervously as she glanced around to make sure the hall was really empty. The awkwardness of talking to herself left her a little flustered, but she'd found she spaced out too much if she kept all the craziness in her head.

Mato started moving, feet leading themselves. "She might want some privacy. I've been bugging her a lot."

_She hasn't complained._ Rock rifled back, slumping lazily in the back of Mato's skull. At least, that was sort of what it 'felt' like. It was really weird. _Go back_.

Mato paused, frowning, scratching the back of her head in frustration. "Just-" Whatever response she'd gathered was erased by a sudden jolt. Rock's presence was suddenly _there_, invisible and flaring around her. "Ah! H-hey, what's wrong?"

_Don't know._ The hair on Mato's neck and arms rose, provoking a shudder. _The old one. Her room._

-x-x-x-

"You add too much sugar, Irino-sensei. Coffee is for adults, isn't it?"

Saya didn't respond right away, watching her guest carefully behind her own cup. It was vague, but the girl definitely resembled her father. Especially with that frustratingly harmless _smile_.

"You could be right, but most of my visitors are children." Saya offered a smile of her own, matching her visitor's tone. The counselor set her drink aside, resting against the back of her chair instead of sitting. She was doing that a lot lately. "Was there something on your mind… Mako-chan?"

"Makoto is fine." The girl retorted, taking another sip of the coffee she'd been judging before looking back up at the counselor. White-blond hair stood out in shocking contrast to smart business attire, drawn in a long, simple-but-neat-ponytail. Rust-colored eyes studied Saya critically. "Don't look so worried, Irino-sensei. This is a diplomatic visit more than anything else."

"Oh?" _That_ was worrying. Saya let her confusion show, eyebrows wrinkling. "When did I get involved in politics?"

"I like to think your parents were well-respected individuals who wanted you thrown off a cliff to hide their shame." Makoto shrugged. "Be thankful you only have to negotiate with actual children. I hate people who forget their age."

"It gets worse." Saya's thoughts went back to a certain secretary before settling on the teenager in front of her. A little teasing was good and fine, but she wasn't going to tolerate something honestly hostile. "It helps if you remember you're not that special. People can't be expected to roll over to attend your problems instead of their own."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, almost amused. "Maybe in your case. But my problems are genuinely important." The white haired girl reached for a cookie. "How is your other half?"

"Gold Saw is the same as always."

"Cheeky. You certainly despise me, Saya."

"Why are you here?"

"Our seal broke." Makoto picked her coffee up again, draining it and set the cup aside. Saya moved to collect it, keeping an eye on the girl as she continued. "As usual, people want to interfere. One in particular. I need your help. Clear enough?"

The request was dismissed immediately. "I have people I need to take care of."

"That can be provided."

"You can't guarantee that, or you wouldn't be here." There was something wrong with this. Of course, someone from that family showing up was enough of a bad omen in itself. What was missing? "Why are you _here_, Makoto?"

The girl seemed to flinch at that. "Well, I don't stand much chance without an escort."

Oh.

_Oh. _

Uh-oh.

Saya blinked, stunned for a moment. Realization crawled up her spine with a cold sense of dread, the moment suddenly reduced to nothing except an odd kind of disbelief and the feel of hot ceramic under her fingers. "I.." Her tongue was wagging before she could stop it. "I have a colleague in Nagasaki who might-"

The offer was cut off by the sudden rattle of china, weight slamming against the table. Saya recoiled instinctively, coffee sloshing against the carpet. The guidance counselor locked a hand around Makoto's arm as the teen snatched at her, all trace of sympathy vanishing into agitation. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well-" There was nothing polite in the white-haired girl's smile now and Saya hurried to figure out this new change in tactics, something cold stealing the counselor's breath as it pressed against her throat. "-asking nicely didn't work."

There was a moment of weakness, legs failing as Makoto's other hand drew away holding something bright, and Saya sank to the floor.

The white haired girl glared down at the woman for a moment before turning her attention to the prize in her hand. It was a small coin, wrapped in faint red light and growing warm. Makoto pocketed it and turned to leave.

Irino's Other would be pissed, but probably cooperative. She hadn't really expected asking to work, but it would have been more convenient.

The office door ripped open in a flash of blue panic. "S-Saya-chan-sensei!"

"She's unconsious. Go find some help quickly!" Makoto bit back a swear, kneecaps burning where they'd suddenly hit the carpet and a hand pressed against Irino's neck, fingers hovering over the dark haired woman's pulse. It was just a student? Still, there was no need to start a scene.

The newcomer looked blitzed, blue eyes wide and startled. The student's conflict was obvious, face torn beween believing this stranger and something else. Mato could feel Rock bristling as something in the air broke.

Dust sprinkled onto the three of them, a heavy thump drawing attention to the ceiling as cracks spread across it.

"Crap."

Mato looked again at the white-haired woman, realizing that now the panic she'd felt on bursting in was shared right before the world collapsed in a rush of cracking wood and brick.

-x-x-x-

Dead Master's continued motion jerked the scythe-tip free from where it'd lodged in the other girl's abdomen after she'd tried to dodge, falling on the stumbling soul with the intent of finishing it. Clawed hands reached to pierce.

The girl abruptly straightened, gloved fingers clenching audibly around the green-haired woman's throat.

Dead Master kicked out, urging her opponent's fingers to gouge deeper into her throat. The white haired girl's previous cheer was gone, breathes halting and uneven in an obvious effort to keep herself together.

The white haired girl smiled. "Caught. You." Metal jingled in her free hand, attached to another smaller, but still menacing, mace.

Fingers loosened. An elbow smashed into the back of Dead Master's neck instead. Spikes dug into the necromancer's stomach with a vengeance, metal ball bouncing off her ribcage with a crack that sent her flying for a third time.

She never landed. A shower of metal stars appeared in her vision, collected weapons roaring like an angry lion as they impacted the ground, rapid quakes rocking the area.

Before any could hit her, Dead Master found herself cradled between black sleeves and white stars. Air rushed over them, freezing, and stopped.

King Saw's hilt pressed against her assailant's stomach and twisted, earning an agonized groan from the knife-thrower. Its edge turned behind the girl's back, drawing a wet snapping noise as cherry-colored blood splattered against it.

Black Gold Saw was not fond of this one, apparently.

Green eyes met red for a second time, though now Dead Master's glare was rewarded with being dropped. The older warrior turned away, letting the necromancer hit the ground without concern, gaze shifting back to the being she'd just skewered.

The white haired girl choked, gloves wrapping over the hilt above its owner's claws. A maniac grin split her face, joy ringing in her voice. "Hi~"

* * *

><p><strong>En<strong>: Mou. There's a lot I want to do with this story, but don't want to rush it too much. At the same, afraid that this may have been too slow. Tried to give you all quite a few hints about where this is going though. Hope you enjoyed.

Until next time, here are some recommendations in addition to stories by the authors previously mentioned above:

_Honest Hearts_ by dan-heron, _Stars Through Darkness_ by Kurisaki-sempai, and _Nijiiro_ by Troid which includes an alternate character interpretation of my favorite, adorable, little psychopath. Cheers.


	3. Shifting Seasons: Strange Situations

**An:** Retconned Yomi seeing the shadow monster thing in chapter one. It just didn't happen.

Due to child labor laws, this chapter is much shorter than the previous one. In retrospect, last time did feel a little rushed, so tried to slow things down a bit and give some explanations without outright info-dumping.

If you're confused right now, please don't be offended, I kind of hope you are. I promise everything will be explained as quickly as possible without turning someone into Miss Exposition Fairy.

Also, for those who are still wondering, the white-haired chick isn't WRS. Neither of them are. Sing may show up later, but that thing that's... well, tell you later.

* * *

><p>This wasn't good.<p>

"Help me!" Makoto hissed at the student while dust scattered on top of them, uneven cracks spreading across the ceiling like an egg ready to hatch. The girl ducked into the office immediately, both of them stumbling awkwardly under Irino's weight as another dull thump sounded above them.

Wood and brick burst apart, showering the tiny room in debris before the resulting hole gave birth to a curtain of great white teeth and a purple tongue thrashing wildly in between them.

The maw shot down over them and swept shut quickly, twisting against the carpet with a doglike snort of satisfaction before retreating back through the ceiling.

The Dawn Consultation room was left entirely empty.

-x-x-x-

Black Gold Saw's brow furrowed, lips tightened in a thinner than usual frown while the other soul lurched closer across her sword. It didn't seem to mind impaling itself further.

An uncomfortably familiar face with an eternal grin pressed near her own, pale eyebrows raised, one of the white-haired woman's hands pressed against a hip mockingly. Fingertips tapped the weapon that had run her through thoughtfully. "Mad?"

Gold Saw twisted harshly, throwing the stranger off with a swing that sent them flying through a row of headstones. The horned woman listened to the memorials shatter, watching without any trace of sympathy.

Something had happened to Saya. Exactly what was nerve-wrackingly impossible to tell, but distress and little else was coursing through her veins right now. It felt diluted, too. Almost like someone had taken her head and thrown it into the bottom of a deep, dark well while the rest of her body went on without it.

The feeling had come on her just as she was passing through Dead Master's territory, continuing to search for any sign of Strength. Then she had recognized that familiar _wrongness_ sliding over anything and everything it could lay claim to, making the air and the earth underneath fester in its presence.

That abomination was not supposed to be back and there was no doubt in her mind it had something to do with her other half's state. She would not allow that continue.

Seeing her opponent finally come to a stop against one of the pillars in the area, Gold Saw prepared to spring forward again.

Instead, a great black skull rose up from the muck and slammed into the monster before the swordswoman had even moved, clacking in something like a chuckle after it pounded on top of the unwelcome beast a second time.

Dead Master rose back to her feet, regarding her savior with a haughty look that cleary said she didn't appreciate Gold Saw's intervention. Nor being tossed away like a sack of garbage.

Thunderclaps pounded through the air, cracks spreading across Dead Master's familiar with each echo. The skull groaned, eyes dimming sadly just before its over-sized jawbone shot between the two women, gray fragments dripping across the graveyard in its wake.

Dead Master finished moving aside in time for something to bury itself into her back, slash, and tear before a heavy boot sent the necromancer face-first back into the dirt.

Behind her, Gold Saw was already slashing at the one responsible, carving old hatred into anything that got in her way.

-x-x-x-

Warmth. Two other bodies tumbled with her, limbs tangling and kicking wildly as they scrambled for purchase against something thick and slimy that kept bucking underneath them until, suddenly, they were all separated.

Mato didn't land against anything, didn't feel anything under her feet. She simply stopped, drifting in the dark while ice cold air wrapped around her and forced itself into her bones. It was a familiar enough sensation, floating outside of reality, and her lips were already moving in fear from it as she tried to turn.

No light, no shape stood out amongst the shadows and Mato was afraid. Saya-chan-sensei and the other woman had been next to her only a moment ago. "H-hey!"

_Mato._

Rock was there at least. "I'm fine." The bluenette brought her hands to her chest instantly, willing them to be warm and trying not to panic.

This couldn't happening. It was insane. Of course, insanity had been running rampant for some time now, but there still a few universal constants that remained in place and one of them was that monsters didn't burst out of the ceiling and eat people. At least it most definitely should have been!

Were they going to die? Were they still in the school? What if it got someone else? What if one of her classmates or even Yomi found it? Or Yuu? Lots of people came to see the counselor. Would anyone find them?

"It's okay." The bluenette promised herself, voice shaking. Rock's presence flared indignantly, not at all convinced while her counterpart struggled to accept what was going on.

The worrying question of where they were crept through her mind again. Surely this wasn't the monster's.. stomach. Maybe it could be, but what if it wasn't? _Are we a-already d.. d-dead?_

Pale light flared to her side, earning a shriek from her as it floated above the faint outline of someone's hand. They were coming to collect her soul! She didn't want to be dead, there were too many things she still had to do like go to the water park with Yomi and eat and grow taller and _mature_. She didn't want to die a starving, boobless midget who'd never gotten to see the world!

Except... the light wasn't moving any closer.

Actually, it looked more like a phone screen than anything else. "Saya-sensei?"

"No." Snapped an annoyed voice, sounding insulted at the suggestion. "Who are you?"

"K-Kuroi Mato." Mato stuttered, taken aback at the other's tone. She recognized it as the women she'd seen earlier, waiting a moment before asking again. "Who are you?"

"Can you hold this for a second, Kuroi-kun?" Mato flailed as the light was tossed towards her, fingers confirming that it was some kind of phone as they traced over it. The stranger had dodged answering, but a sharp crack and burst of orange light she recognized as a glowstick overshadowed her question. "Well, we're all here at least."

Mato caught sight of Saya floating near the light's edge, trying to move towards the counselor and surprised to find something solid suddenly under her feet when she did so. The older woman was warm, chest moving under Mato's hands, but didn't react at all when the bluenette tried shaking her. "What happened?"

Saya had manipulated them, really _hurt_ Yomi, but Mato couldn't hate her for it. Not now. Yuu, her Yuu, would have been upset and Mato was responsible for a lot of it too.

"Not sure. Stay still for a moment."

Something loud exploded, forcing Mato to flinch, hands slapping over her ears too late. She caught the flash of a spark, sulphur stinging her nose before it clicked. "That's a gun!"

There was a snort. "You're remarkably insightful for someone your age." She was being mocked. It was obvious the voice's owner didn't care about being helpful. "Seems like it didn't hit anything either. Let me know if you think of something useful."

Mato flushed silently, quickly getting fed up with her unseen companion's attitude. "Where are we anyway?" They seemed to be awfully calm about all this. Mato wasn't normally an overly suspicious girl, but that and having an illegal weapon were certainly helping to raise a few. "And what did you do to Saya?"

"Nothing." Exasperation rang clearly in the unknown's voice.

_Lying_. Rock supplied, unaffected by Mato's concern for her counselor. It was simply a statement of fact, a little prompt to pry the answers out of this woman as quickly as possible and get her other self back to safety.

Mato felt her fingers twitch in response, and almost blanched. Thoughts of her friends, one in particular, shoved the reaction and her doubt aside however. "Tell me."

"You're a bit fond of your shrink aren't you?" Not a confession, but it might as well have been. "I needed her help. I didn't expect this to happen."

The sound of snarling filled the darkness, cutting their arguement short before it really began. Mato could feel Rock shifting underneath her skin, sense her unhappy companion stiffening not too far away, but had little idea what was crawling through the shadows herself.

"Kuroi-kun... Do you know how to shoot?"

Lantern-like eyes glimmered out in the shadows, moving nearer as the beasts they belonged to ghosted over the unseen floor without a sound.

-x-x-x-

This was just too much.

Yomi sighed, knees drawn up under her chin thoughtfully. The heiress had decided to move back towards her locker, bench biting into her back while she kept an uneasy eye on the wall her.. odd visitor had disappeared through earlier.

She'd decided to wait out gym here. Wandering the halls might get her reprimanded and the revelation that there was some kind of "portal" lurking behind where everyone went to change creeped her out.

Maybe that should have increased her desire to get away from it, but keeping an eye on things made her feel more secure. Like nothing would come out while she was watching. It was a little childish, but Yomi would feel better _knowing_ what to expect. Maybe.

Fear of being eaten or getting stuck had kept her from investigating much and she debated telling Mato about it. The bluenette would notice, or more likely fall through it, eventually. She didn't want to be the one to give the younger girl any ideas about exploring what was on the other side though.

Yomi smiled at the thought, remembering how excitable Mato could get. Honestly, the world had probably always been doomed to stop making sense when they met, but Yomi could have done without the mutated animals no one else could see and the unwelcome voices in her head.

The sound of hinges creaking pulled Yomi's attention towards the door just before it slapped against the wall. Annoyed brown eyes locked onto her instantly, belonging to an older girl dressed in a familiar red-and-white practice jersey. "Hey, where's Kuroi?"

Yomi blinked, confused. "She's not in gym?"

"If she was, I wouldn't have to waste time looking for her." The upperclassman retorted in disgust, already turning to leave. "Kohachi wants us to do drills now instead of later. Tell her to get her ass down there when you see her."

"Wait, uh.." Yomi let her shoulders sag as the older student ignored her, starting up to her feet with a sigh. Surely Mato hadn't already gotten into some kind of trouble had she?

It was a question quickly answered after the young heiress entered the hallway in time to hear a loud crash.

-x-x-x-

King Saw ripped and blood the color of winter cherries stained its teeth, but the victim continued to dance around playfully.

It was a game Dead Master was rudely rebuffed from every time she attempted to get up and Gold Saw was tired of collecting teasing nicks and scrapes while her unnatural enemy rocked back and forth out of reach. She still couldn't hear Saya!

The red warrior brought her weapon down with the weight of a mountain, listening to the white haired girl's arms crack and then crumple when she tried to scissor the giant blade between two of her knives.

Black Gold Saw slammed an armored knee up against the wound she'd inflicted in the being's stomach earlier, earning a howl that quickly melted into laughter before her blade cleaved through the girl's side.

The white haired soul retreated hastily, leaping back onto Dead Master's back as the necromancer began to stir again. King Saw had met its mark, tearing through the abberation's clothing and the shell underneath.

Still, despite the life rushing out of her side, the white haired girl failed to hold back a giggle, sucking on her fingers greedily while Gold Saw glared. "Sweet. So sweet!"

Was it trying to lead her into something? It wasn't fighting her, not really, but Saya's overpowering fear washed through her, trying to pull away everything except the desire to lash out. She would not tolerate anything, especially not this creature, bringing her mistress such grief.

A burst of chains threw the maniac off of Dead Master's back, claws clutched angrily around the green reaper's scythe and prepared to swing.

"Hey." Something cold smashed between Dead Master's vertebrae and clawed through her insides like frozen lightning when the white-haired girl drove it in further, making her croak. "Sit." Another flail hit the green-haired woman's face with a crunch, sending her sailing.

Gold Saw tensed as childish red eyes slid back to her, clouded with abrupt impatience.

The white haired girl brought a hand from her jacket, swinging another ball overhead.

Gold Saw dodged as the weapon slammed into the ground next to her forcefully, ripples nipping after her ankles. King Saw slashed at another sweeping towards her feet, jerking inside her grasp when the chain wrapped around it instead.

Metal cracked against the horned swordswoman's face, colliding with her back and abdomen as a swarm of the things leapt at the chance to maul something. They began to roll slowly, spikes putting her through a steady meat grinder.

Gold Saw couldn't help crying out, metal teeth slowly chewing through her body. Frustrated, so frustrated! She couldn't reach Saya! She couldn't kill it. How was she supposed to protect her?

Red bled into black, streaming down her skin and carrying here pieces of her beloved with it, choking the warrior with the realization that she'd failed. She was finally going to die. She couldn't protect Saya. She-

* * *

><p><strong>En<strong>: I love Gold Saw. I really, really love Gold Saw. Love Dead too...my hand slipped. ;;; Have heart, ye heroes, there will be a chance for vengeance at the end of disc one. At least for Dee.

Hopefully the fight didn't come off as technical or too one-sided for either party. It's the last real one for a bit.

Let me know if you think I've derailed anyone's characterization. Anonymous reviews have been turned on.


	4. Shifting Seasons: Stage End

**Disclaimer:** Many candy-filled, Kagari-baked muffins to Ying Fa Xang for the cover sheet and still not murdering me. She's got a decent amount of BRS fanart up on her blog and link's in her profile, so check it out if you've go the time. Also, many thanks to Akar and Troid for their generous advice. You two are a blessing.

* * *

><p>Did she know how to shoot?<p>

"Um, sort of. Well, no." Mato answered honestly, fumbling under the quick approach of footsteps. Saya's body was still next to her, cutting off any chance of retreat. Not that Mato really felt like retreating.

Pressed into the bluenette's palm, a cold, unfamiliar shape replaced plastic as the cell phone was taken away from her. With a snap some distance away, the screen's light disappeared. "Figure it out."

_It's small…_ Rock complained.

Mato's face twisted painfully, bemused at an awfully familiar sense of disappointment coming from the back of her mind as Rock scrutinized the weapon in their hands. Size aside, Mato didn't find it very comforting anyway. Was she really supposed to use something like this? "I don't know if-"

Orange light dropped into her lap, glow stick blinding her briefly as heels raced off into the darkness with a steady stream of clicks.

Had the woman just… left her? "H-hey!" Mato gasped, something solid catching her in the chest with a heavy thump just before she was sent spinning through the air. Pain shot through her shoulder with an angry crack, shadows still spinning around her head when a roar landed on top of her. Her attacker's weight crashed against her shoulder, ripping an agonized howl from the teenager's throat as it landed on whatever had broken.

Whiskers scratched her face, moist heat and the stench of rotting meat washing over Mato in a wave that shattered her nerves. Weak legs connected with the monster on top of her, mind blank with terror before pain peeled her throat open like a candy wrapper and warm, bitter liquid flooded across her tongue.

-x-x-x-

Suspicion pulled Yomi in the direction she'd heard the crash come from, gradually morphing into confusion and then concern as it led her into a hallway strewn with several students and teachers. Hovering just outside the Dawn Consultation room, all eyes were focused on the door with the kind of nervous curiosity reserved for car accidents.

As someone in a police uniform stuck his head though the doorway, Yomi's feet froze, understanding weighing in the girl's stomach like she'd drank wet concrete. This didn't just look like an accident. Surely no one had gotten hurt. Right?

"Principal, please get the kids back to their classrooms and keep them from wandering around. We're going to check around the rest of the campus."

"Noisy." Someone commented, causing Yomi to start. Blonde hair caught the corner of her eye, owner abruptly standing behind her.

Kagari frowned at the reaction, raising a plate of rainbow-colored cupcakes and gesturing. "Want one?"

"T-that's all right." Yomi's felt a stab of guilt slash through her fright when the blonde's glance slid a little too quickly back to the scene in front of them. Her memories of the last time Kagari offered her sweets were muggy and soaked with green smog, but the heiress knew it hadn't ended pleasantly for either of them. "What exactly happened?"

"Ceiling fell in." The blonde replied, giving a small shrug and refusing to look back at the other girl. "I'm supposed to give these to the teachers, but they blocked the hallway."

If that was the case, it was odd Kagari hadn't simply gone back to the cooking club. She'd never been a patient girl. One of the teachers was already moving to usher them out of the way before Yomi could question it, though.

An older professor stepped forward, clearing his throat first. "Everyone, go back to your rooms and tell your teachers not to dismiss class until they hear an announcement. If any of you see Irino-sensei, tell her to drop what she's doing and head straight to the office at once. Otherwise, please try to keep the chit-chat down for now."

Only a few students obeyed immediately. Most of them lingered for a few moments, listening to the muffled voices filtered out of the office until the teacher's glare turned them around and sent the lurkers trudging away. Yomi was last, hesitating while an unnamable feeling nagged at her.

Fluorescent light glistened on the floor, air pouring out of the vents overhead cool and clean. Still, standing here with eyes on the counselor's office, Yomi felt like someone had rubbed soot in her face. Dirty. Without a clue why, she knew it meant Saya's room hadn't collapsed on its own.

Turning as the teacher caught sight of her and remembering she was looking for Mato, the heiress started walking. Unease pressed itself against her back, quickening her pace a little. Worry was already shoving its claws into her bones. Just how many _things_ were going to come crawling out of the dark all in one day?

_And you'd lecture me about manners?_ The acidic tone didn't startle Yomi nearly as much as the sudden feeling of someone's attention on her, voice tickling her neck. In the past few weeks, Dead Master's presence always (only) seemed to spring up whenever trouble starting stirring. _At least think of something more... adequate. __**Thing**__. Or are you finally willing to admit my magnificence can't be put into words?_

".. something like that." Yomi raised a hand to her chest unthinkingly, reaching up to brush her bangs back instead. Even if the other girl had let her help Mato before, her shadow was very good at making her uncomfortable. The demonic woman seemed to live for it, actually. "What did this?"

_Wasn't me._ The specter trilled unhelpfully. Yomi sighed. The heiress didn't want to know why she sounded happier than usual.

No one was watching her talk to herself at least. The other students had dispersed and once she had turned the corner, Yomi was safely out of sight from any adults. "Can you help me find Mato?"

_Lost her again?_

Flushing, Yomi wondered why she'd even bothered to ask.

_I'd be happy to help you make a leash, you know._

The heiress massaged her forehead wearily, marching on. Maybe she'd find her friend back in homeroom.

-x-x-x-

Dead Master's eyes rolled open, an audible crackle coming from underneath her when she tried to sit up. Plucking the knife out of her spine earned a tiny gasp, vertebrae correcting themselves with a snap that made the nerves in her legs tingle back to life.

Unwelcome quiet hung over the graveyard, suggesting both of her guests had already left, and dark red mixed with green to carve an ugly scar across the wastes. Soaking the blood up desperately, soil returned to its proper color and shifted under its owner's feet. Her restless, little army was getting thirsty apparently. It wasn't time for them to drink or ravage their queen's enemies though.

The necromancer smiled, pulling herself back together eagerly. No, no, no. She had been so bored. This rare bit of fun needed to be savored. If Black Gold Saw and the other one hadn't killed each other yet, she might even let one of them go for later.

-x-x-x-

hurts hurts hurts hurts bitter hurts hurts choking breathe hurts hurts

Blue flames roared behind her eyelids, unseen static dancing over Mato's skin while she thrashed. Air hitched in her chest, heart jolting as heavy, crushing terror wrapped steel jaws around it.

hurts hurts warm wet hurts hurts breathe breathebreathebreathe cold

_No._ Another jolt. Rock's snarl tugged forcefully, angry. That didn't make sense. Rock didn't get angry. Maybe it was because she was tired. Mato wanted nothing except to close her eyes until everything stopped hurting and the monster went away, but it was still snarling on top of her and Rock was angry. Rock didn't get angry, though, did she? _Mato!_

It didn't make sense. It hurt. Rock didn't get angry. Mato didn't quite realize her hand was shaking because she could barely lift her arm, but she didn't know when it'd fallen asleep. The pins and needles were where she was swallowing instead, but she couldn't feel herself swallowing and someone had spilt something warm on her shirt.

She managed to press the muzzle of the gun against the thing on top of her shakily, wishing her hands weren't so cold, and felt someone else pull the trigger.

A sound like shattered glass rang out, as if the very air had been broken and blue fire blew away what had been mauling her. Mato closed her eyes thankfully, breathing deeply as flames flooded in and out of her veins, washing over her skin and knitting together what had been torn.

The cold fled even as the sparks ate her uniform, leaving little more than shorts and a bikini top in its place. Black locks brushed against the back of a similarly colored jacket, and Black Rock Shooter smashed her cannon on top of the next beast trying to rush her.

_**Mato?**_ She sat up, aiming at another one indifferently. It disappeared behind the first shot, enraged snarls whipping in the gunner's direction as more caught on to what was happening.

_**Are you all right?**_ Blue flames crackled around Rock's left eye, letting her see. She dropped the cannon on a straggler, something disgusting gnawing at her stomach in the sudden silence, muscles tensing. She still hadn't gotten a response. "Mato?"

_Y-yeah, I'm good._

It was pathetic and an obvious lie, but it was good enough for Rock's insides to settle. The gunner's gaze turned to the ground with her usual expression, glancing over the monsters she'd slaughtered. They looked like.. vaguely like cats. Very large cats with ram-like horns or many tails, and one a head that was less feline and more anvil, but cats.

Normally, she wouldn't think twice about them, but this wasn't her world. It was Mato's, and Rock wasn't sure how she was in it to begin with. Her instincts insisted it wouldn't be for long though. Best to make sure the creatures were really dead and not going to keep her from getting her Other out of here in a hurry.

_Um.. Rock._ Mato hesitated, maybe catching onto Rock's train of thought. _Can you find Saya-sensei and that woman?_

The gunner glanced back up. Even with the shadows running away from her flame, she couldn't see the teacher or the person who'd abandoned them. There wasn't time to go stumbling around in the dark either. "No."

The gunner could sense her other half about to protest and ignored it, tapping the unseen floor beneath her feet with a boot. It was strange. Almost familiar, like the boundaries she was used to. Something was beyond it and Rock decided it was most likely breakable.

_We have to._

Mato cut off as Rock smashed her cannon into the floor without result, grunting at the lack of force behind it. That should have broken through, but her arms seemed.. heavier suddenly. Bashing against the floor a few more times, she watched it gradually chip and crack, shattering like black ice when she managed to wedge the cannon inside it.

Mato watched, confused. What are- Whatever drowsiness Mato still felt evaporated, replaced by shrieking terror when her other half fired, destroying the floor underneath them and sending them falling through open air. _Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Rock!_

Sky rolled out below them, jacket whipping loudly over the sound of Mato's shouting while they fell, and Rock suddenly came to a stop. Wood shattered under her weight, clunking loudly against stone and neither of them knew any more.

-x-x-x-

Assured that the police were only asking about a weekend brawl between some upperclassmen, students had immediately started spinning rumors anyway. Their teachers had cut them loose once it became clear there was no sign of danger on campus, annoyed or simply wanting them out of the way. Everyone had been instructed to go home while the adults looked for any sign of Saya.

Yomi had waited by the gate for nearly half an hour, the vague worry that'd been lurking in her thoughts starting to twist into a kind of knowing dread when she realized Mato wasn't going to turn up either. She wasn't frantic yet, but she was starting to get very nervous. If Mato hadn't gone to gym, hadn't been in homeroom after the announcement, and wasn't here - where was she?

"..." Yomi sighed, running a hand through her hair anxiously. She wished she still had her phone. Maybe Mrs. Kuroi had picked her up early for some reason? Yomi didn't really believe that was it though. With the shopping trip they'd had planned in mind, she was sure one of them would have let her know. Unless they had their own emergency to deal with?

If she was being paranoid, she had every reason to be. Besides all the half-expected, half-dreaded surprised that had decided to warp another little bit of reality this morning, Saya was involved, and Mato disappearing had ended so well last time.

Something just didn't feel right.

_Police. The teacher announcing someone, a classmate, Kuroi-san had gone missing. Kuroi Mato. Mato-chan. Buried, precious, unwanted memories of an honest smile and bright eyes tearing at her chest. Yomi's chest aching so persistently until something tore itself loose. Running until the hallway twisted under her feet and dumped their owner in the midst of a gray wasteland before she fell into a sea of fire. An unrecognizable, purple flame floating on the waves of hell and hungry for massacre._

Pushing the memories aside, Yomi started down the sidewalk, deciding to look around the block first.

God decided to ruin that plan about half-way to the corner.

Stuttering beeps crashed into the air, jerking Yomi's head up. Down the street, red and blue lights shot out into the open, racing towarads the end in a storm of sound and wind.

Yomi stared after it for a beat, kicking herself in horror as it started to slow at a turn not too far ahead and started running. The scenery around her quickly changed into the short, cramped buildings of a small shopping district after the stop-sign, but it went unnoticed as she locked eyes on the ambulance again and tried to hurry to where it was already stopped.

Two men in medic-blue were already steering a stretcher between them by the time she reached it, a dark head of hair barely visible over a white sheet, body unmoving.

Oh God. Oh God, oh no. No, no, no.

"Stay away from the vehicle, Miss." A third medic grasped Yomi's elbow firmly, moving her back against a crowd of other onlookers she hadn't realized were there. She could barely remember ending up beside the truck.

Fighting to catch her breath, Yomi watched them fold the stretcher up and lift the figure into the vehicle, guilty relief easing the weight in her gut for a moment. Fear replaced it quickly. Shrouded in deathly white, the counselor's face looked completely empty and no movement seemed to come from her chest as the door slammed behind her. Was she...

Yomi tried to catch her breath, watching them fold the contraption up and lift Saya into the vehicle before she could ask any questions. Shrouded in deathly white, the counselor's face frightened her, green eyes unable to catch any hint of movement before the door closed behind her.

The siren exploded again without any warning, forcing the crowd to recoil. The man who'd pulled Yomi back had already disappeared back around the front and the ambulance moved, speeding up again and out of sight in seconds.

Half-deaf, Yomi whirled around to see the few people who'd gathered around already starting to leave. With the show over, a sense of embarrassment was urging them to move away, misplaced guilt written on a few faces.

"Wait, excuse me. Miss?" Out of all of them, one white-haired woman in black business attire had that look magnified tenfold and it was her shoulder Yomi ended up latching onto for questions.

The switch from almost-shame to a barely contained glare and thinning lips was odd. Yomi let her hand drop, noticing the girl looked only a little older than her and seemed to be biting her tongue. It gave her a bad feeling. "Yes?"

"That woman, do you know where they found her?"

Head tilted slightly, maybe judging, the older girl seemed to be weighing something. Her eyes flickered over Yomi's uniform, wondering. "You know her or just being nosey?"

"She's our guidance counselor." Yomi kept her manners, less disturbed by the bluntness than being denied an answer. Something was very wrong had happened here and she didn't know what. If Mato was involved, her friend was probably in trouble. "Please, do you?"

The white haired woman frowned a little. Gesturing, her hand led Yomi's attention to an impossibly long flight of stone steps leading up. Framed in shadow by the mid-afternoon sun, an arched set of torii hung over them, overlooking the street. The heiress realized they were standing below a shrine. "Little way up the hill. She was out cold. Weren't sure if she hit her head.. fell. Maybe. In some bushes."

Yomi looked up, overwhelmed. Bushes didn't narrow it down much. The path was practically over-run with them. Turning back to ask for something a little more specific, she was shocked to see the other girl had already disappeared.

All of the bad feelings that had been building in her gut got worse. All of this was too strange not to have something wrong with it. Her feet ended up moving towards the stairs on their own, climbing.

Strangely silent, no birds or squirrels made a sound during the whole walk despite everything seeming to have gone wild. Besides uncontrolled bushes, leaves and straw clung to the steps, cracks and chipped stone littering the walk. If Saya had fallen from these, it wasn't hard to see why.

The shrine was a complete wreck too.

Breathing heavily by the time she reached the top, Yomi didn't budge when the torii creaked ominously above her. The gates, weather-worn and faded, hadn't managed to protect themselves or the buildings from falling apart. Wearing a thick, tangled beard of weeds and dry grass, the grounds weren't much better off.

It was obvious no one had been up here in ages. Had that girl lied to her? Yomi slumped forward with a sigh, completely winded.

The grass rustled near her feet, drawing the girl's eyes down right before something struck at her knees with a hiss. The heiress shrieked, stumbling dangerously close to the top step as something golden slithered up her legs and under her uniform.

Hands flailing across her clothes as she danced around, the green-haired girl very nearly had a heart attack when a furry face attached to tiny, white teeth popped up out of her collar. Thankfully the monster-a runty, yellow fox- had them wrapped around her wallet! Ears flicking with a displeased grumble, the thief shot back down into the grass and disappeared.

Yomi stared after the animal in scandalized disbelief. It was bad enough all of the unseen creatures kept showing up, was the regular wildlife going to start acting out now too?

On cue, happy warbles brought her attention back to the whole yard. Some distance up ahead, several balls of white fluff were carelessly swinging from plaques that had been hung over an offertory box that was barely visible in the sea of grass. Yomi idly wondered how long it'd been since the wishes were hung up and blanched when a crunching sound broke the giggly chorus.

Watching some of the same, small bunny-eared creatures that had been at lunch devour the ema, Yomi was too amazed to think about stopping them. Did they eat _everything_?

As if sensing her thoughts, more munching sounds followed by an odd groan came from the offertory box. A hand soon followed, flailing at the creatures in annoyance. "Stp't." Even drowsy and hoarse, Yomi couldn't mistake that voice.

"Mato!" Launching herself into the grass proved to be a mistake though. The heiress winced as something solid smashed into her kneecap, biting down on her lip. Underneath all the grass, something stony was wrapped so tightly in dry weeds Yomi couldn't tell what it was. Picking her way towards her friend a little more carefully, Yomi tried not to think too much about how the bluenette had ended up there.

Except for one chewing on the shorter girl's hair, most of the fluffballs rolled away when the heiress got to close. "Mato?" Yomi's eyes widened, alarm flaring at an large, angry, red mark on the younger girl's neck. Dry, feverish skin flashing across Yomi's palm when she tried shaking her didn't make it any better. "Hey, wake up."

The bluenette's face squinched tightly, croaking incoherently. "Worst jelly dream." Shaking Mato again prompted the younger girl to roll over, or as much as she could in the box anyway, and nearly jerked Yomi in alongside her. "Nigh'."

Yomi pulled herself back up, unamused and torn. She needed help, but the chances of getting Mato down to the street without breaking both of their necks was laughable. If she could find someone in the street, they could help, but she didn't want to leave tomboy alone.

Saya's empty face and the whelp on Mato's throat raised too many questions, but the counselor had been all the way at the bottom of the hill. Had someone else dragged them out here? Why would they? What had they done?

-x-x-x-

Machinami-cho was not renowned for its nature walks, but they weren't unpleasant. One individual thought they rather nice actually. Across the walkway, water ran off an artificial hill and splashed into the pond down below while rocks and flowers watched silently from all sides. Most importantly, it was just the right time of day to avoid anyone else and enjoy the sunshine.

Stretched out across a bench, a young redhead popped several candies into her mouth as sharp footsteps pierced the tranquility she'd found. Someone was coming closer, breathing ragged as they rushed down the sidewalk. Stopping just in front of the bench, Makoto doubled over, hands on knees as she struggled to catch her breath.

"You should ditch the heels." The loiterer observed, glancing over the white haired girl as she threw another handful of candy into her mouth. She crumpled the bag, sitting back up now that her chance to relax was gone. "Running from something?"

The white haired girl ignored her, sucking down gasps that drew a frown from the observer. The red head set her bag aside, leaning forward. "Mako?"

A fist hit the top of her skull, dropping the girl like a stone.

"Shut up." Makoto recollected herself with a huff. She flicked sweaty bangs out of her face, moving forward and trying to ignore how badly her legs were shaking. "Come on."

"Hey!" The red head snarled, reaching up to snatch her assailant by the wrist roughly. Brown eyes narrowed angrily, teeth clicking in a snarl when the bossy girl slapped her hand away. "The hell was that for!"

"Irino didn't want to help and something decided to eat me."

"You don't look eaten." Still bristling, the red head failed to blink. If anything, her glare hardened. "Did it vomit?"

"Not at all." Walking over her friend, Makoto made sure her footsteps crunched loudly without paying attention to the other girl's yelps, The white-haired girl moved towards the bench with a sigh, dropping into it. Maybe a little rest wouldn't hurt. She'd never been particularly athletic.

Impatient and curling around her stomped ribs gingerly, the red head didn't give her long to enjoy it. "Well?"

"We were sent somewhere else after it swallowed us. A student got dragged in too. Her Other Self didn't take too kindly to the change in scenery."

"Basically, you should have let me come with you." The red head griped. "And it sounds like the great and terrifying Coffee-sama has kids. They're probably going to be pissed besides whoever else knows we're here."

"Hush." Makoto shifted in her seat, fishing a small coin out of her pocket. Licked with warm crimson and almost aglow, the metal could hardly be called copper anymore. "Like you could have done anything. I've got her soul. That's all we needed."

That earned another snarl. "Damn idiot." Picking herself up, the red head made a frustrated sound, throwing a glance back in the direction her friend had come from before trying to work the kinds out of her neck. "Like we don't already stick out. If this keeps up, we're going to get caught."

"No one's going to remember seeing a mongrel like you and _I'm_ actually careful." Makoto snapped. She'd had enough doubts coiling around her mind already without listening to someone else repeat them. Even worse, they'd nearly come true a little while ago and she'd ended up running away like a little coward. Natsumi, the red head, wouldn't let it go if she admitted that though. "Did anyone see you sneaking around?"

"_No_." Natsumi emphasized, a pout hanging in her tone even if the ruffian didn't wear one . "Lucky you, all you have to do is stuff your shirt and you're unrecognizable. Rape my hair with those damn clippers and everyone still keeps giving me looks."

"You said no one saw you."

"They didn't!" The red head swerved back on the topic. "I got in just fine, but.. Saburo's probably rolling in his grave. Someone's already pawed over the place and his library's a total wreck. Kitchen's been trashed too."

Despite herself, Makoto smiled. "Someone beat you to it then."

"..shut it."

"Hopefully, it's not a problem. Nothing in his books would be related to what we're doing, but we can't stay there if it's been robbed. We should start looking for somewhere to rest."

-x-x-x-

Red was a delicious color, a warm color, the most beautiful color. Dipped in exquisite crimson, she loved this room. Unfortunately, a lot of that same color was pouring out of her wounds at the moment.

The white haired girl slapped her coat across a solitary chair, hating the brown stains where the blood had begun to dry. At least her place was still right. Walls, floor, furniture. Everything. It was hers. Soothing and perfect for a well-deserved nap.

Sadly, making it to the bed didn't quite work out. Collapsing on the carpet hadn't been part of the plan, but it felt nice. Burying her face in it, the woman decided it would work for now.

She was exhausted. Serrated weapons _hurt_. It would have been fun to let the horned swordswoman do even worse to this body, but a few pleasures had to sacrificed every now and then. It really was disappointing to miss out on though. That saw-sword had ripped through flesh and bone so ruthlessly...

Tugging a ruined glove off between a giggle, the rogue ran a finger through the wound along her stomach, bringing it back to her lips greedily. Sweet. Bitter. Red. It was really a waste to spill so much on the carpet.

Remembering that there was another prize in her pocket, the white haired girl reached for it and pulled out an uneven gem glittering with bright red light. Desperate and struggling, her enemy's soul was beautiful.

She popped it into her mouth, eyes closing with a satisfied sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>An:<strong> This ended up being much longer than intended...but that's finally the end of the first "episode" and the start of everyone's problems. Thank all of you who've reviewed and continued reading so far. Please keep sharing your thoughts on how things are going and any questions you might have. Those who catch shout-outs get a cookie.

I'm kind of.. worried about if I've managed to handle Dead and Yomi's personalities so far, more than the others, but trying to avoid too much wangst on either end. Re-watching the anime again and she is a worrisome child in all seriousness.

Somewhat behind on studying for when school starts back, so next chapter might take a bit longer. Plot threads should start getting on their legs, more fluff, less chaos, and Yuu might be able to answer some questions about why the town's suddenly become fuzz-ball central. (_Hint_: Yomi had the right idea.) See you next time.

Fanfic Recs: [BRS] dan-heron, Kurisaki-sempai, Troid, Josuwa, Akar, Ying Fa Xang, Koigokoro-Shin'on [Other] Person With Many Aliases, Scribbler


	5. Exposition and Errors

_**See end note.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Exposition and Errors<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ryuuzaki Industries had gotten its first stranglehold on life when some bastard seeds of an arrogant lord overthrew their father and spent the rest of their lives repairing alliances and trade agreements with the local villages. Somewhere along the way, seeping back up from tainted roots, old poison crowned the family with mad king after mad king until the family business fell back into its old ways under the thumb of insane heirs.<p>

Nowadays, the company was an erratic, multi-headed snake greedily gobbling up whatever interest struck its fancy and watching its competitors with rolling, red eyes that spun insanely of their own accord. Whenever the current owner wasn't toying with it's food, at any rate.

"You said there wouldn't be any clowns."

At that tone of voice, a male secretary forced himself not to glance up or at the recently repaired windows on the opposite side of the boardroom, continuing to type while chatter spilled down from the screens above him.

Several individuals, dressed in expensive suits and barely restrained snarls, glared down in frustration at the one who'd spoken. One of them was already responding, voice a mix of strained patience and pleading. "An error was made in the paperwork and it's only for one parade. That's no reason to postpone the entire opening."

Disappointed, Takara Ryuuzaki stared up at the talking heads with sad red eyes, fingers that had been pressed against a chin crawling up to tangle themselves in messy black hair. Hard, red candy clicking against the heir's teeth in annoyance, it was obvious there wouldn't be any compromising. "I hate clowns."

There was a moment of silence. Frustration clogged the air before a heavy sigh came from one of the screens, a weary voice trying to ease the tension. "They could scare the children..."

Another exploded in outrage, scorching the throat of a portly man already purple-faced with anger. "It's a theme park, for God's sake! They'll have plenty of other distractions."

Stubborn silence began to drift across the room in the wake of the outburst until Takara's secretary peeled it away. "Sirs." The young man kept typing, not bothering to look up as a dignified cough broke overhead. "Madam. We have more than enough collected assets left in the fund to order a second set of uniforms. Once the others are returned, the cost will be minor."

It was the sole female voice that spoke up next. "That's not a solution. We can refund the costumes, but there's no way to get enough replacements in time. Which is why they were supposed to already be in storage months ago."

"Don't take that tone with me woman." It was truly amazing that adults could be so petty sometimes. "You're the one who recommended the boutique. Let's just go with what we've got."

Pouting, Takara looked up at the other members of their dysfunctional alliance. "But it'll be my birthday."

"Then try to act your age and make a few reasonable concessions for a change, Ryuuzaki-san." Rich with strength, a lion like timbre rolled over the speakers, smoothing any further wrinkles before they could crop up. "Despite the opening date, you're not the only one who invested in this venture. If you can't remember that, we might as well scrap the entire project. We'll never finish."

That earned a few grumbles of agreement and a spoiled frown. Leave it to that irritating man to rally them together.

Takara sighed. "Fiiiiine. I'd rather stuff them all into tuxedos at least, though. Even if it is an amusement park, I have a little pride." Hiding a sudden shudder wasn't even bothered with. "Never mind that.. honking."

Breathing a collected sigh, each of the heads began to shift in their seats. It was the woman who spoke first. "Well, if that concludes our business, gentlemen I'll see you again in a few weeks." The screen holding her image blacked out with a beep.

"I better be going as well. My blood pressure feels like it's acting up again." The portly man dismissed himself too, followed by the executive who'd tried to start a compromise. Eventually all of the monitors were blank except one.

Still slumped over the table, Takara started chewing on the piece of candy again. "Did you want something else, Taiga-chaaan?"

"Yes." Rumbling calmly, the owner of the lion like voice glared down at the younger CEO with two massive hands folded neatly under his chin. With the other executives gone, there was no reason for him to hide his displeasure, eyes slitted angrily Every hair on the man's head seemed to be bristling, but genuine pain dampened any hint of temper. "I wanted to offer my condolences for Mr. Houiji's passing. I will miss him."

"Ah." Takara nodded, remembering. Right, the old lion had worked with Saburo during the war or something, right? With father, perhaps? "I'm sure you will. He was a good man. Lots of people liked him. It made murdering him kind of fun."

Taiga's expression didn't change. "And has your sister been informed? Or will you wait until she returns from her holiday?"

It was like a switch had been flipped. A too large smile carved its way across Takara's face, canines peeking over a curled lip. "Why are you so curious about what goes on in my house, kitty? Shouldn't you keep an eye on your new investment? You know the Yakumo Group tends to lock strays up in little glass cages for the science nuts to poke."

"I'm not worried. If they cause any trouble, I'll withdraw my support and you can finish running them out of business. My associates and I are concerned that you've forgotten you family's position."

"Mn. Jealous I've traded the thorned crown for a gilded one, kitty kitty?"

"Humans are ridiculous." Taiga judged. He finally allowed himself a frown, reaching across his desk to grab a misplaced folder. The green haired man's fingers left their mark gouged into its surface. "Most don't have fangs or claws and they squander power on the most useless things. Even if one were strong, none of the spirits or demons alive would tolerate being ruled by them for long. If you're going to behave as a foolish child, we'll be forced to deal with you as one."

Takara stood, hand on chest in feigned surprise. The secretary had long stopped taking minutes and jolted as the director's chair hit the table. "Oh? Are you going to spirit me out into the forest and eat me?" The black haired heir grinned. "Then come and bring with you yours and all who wish to dine alongside you in hell, king of trash. I'm neither a child afraid of war nor his father's ghost, and I'll remind you who keeps your kind trembling in the shadows."

"I can't let my people die for you." Taiga hissed, leaning forward and looking for all the world like an animal ready to pounce. His desk cracked warningly. "You'll drag this entire country into ruin."

"I was thinking about the entire world, really." Takara smirked. The stunned silence rolling off the other executive was delicious. "Be honest, life would get really interesting if we just sat by and let it loose wouldn't it?"

"You idiotic child.."

"If you want things to remain as they are, meet me in Inaba in a few weeks. Come and kill me, or you'll die a hundred times over wishing you had. There's only so little time before daddy's seal breaks, after all~"

-x-x-x-

Wrapped in warm, comfy oblivion, Mato was vaguely aware that she was asleep and couldn't have been more content with staying that way. Firm and smelling of fresh sheets, her mattress threatened to swallow her and no power on earth was going to pry her out of its jaws.

Tempted, fate decided to test that theory.

A mouth-watering aroma tickled Mato's nose, warm and teasing as her nostrils flared, lips parting slightly in response as the smell of her mother's cinnamon rolls brushed against her brain. Gurgling to life, an angry stomach punched the rest of Mato's insides, reminding her that she hadn't fed it anything in hours.

They smelt _so_ gooood. Maybe she could crawl back into the world of the living for just a few minutes. Everything ached so much though.

"Matooooo."

Oh, were they calling to her? Just like those heavenly pastries had beckoned her yesterday? The bluenette shifted in her sleep, whining. She didn't want to get up. She was so hungry though. Half-imagined, the taste of cream melting on her lips earned a desperate whimper.

"Sis, are you oka-aaay?" Head met tray with a crash, toast singed eyebrows, and juice splattered everywhere as two screams filled the upper bedroom. "It hurts! My finger! Mom! Mato bit me!"

"Wt?" Mato blinked stupidly, spluttering as she snorted orange juice out her nose. "Hiro!"

Glaring, her brother scuttled away backwards on the carpet. "What's wrong with you?"

Not quite able to catch the unsaid promise of revenge in the boy's eyes and still drowsy, Mato barely covered a yawn. "Whah-aht are you doing in here?"

"Mom made me bring you breakfast." Embarrassment crawled over the youngster's face, cheeks pink. Suddenly soft spoken, his excuse was a little less believable. "Do you feel better?"

"Kind o-ah-" Shifting under now wet blankets, Mato got caught in another yawn that drug itself up the walls of her throat like sandpaper. Soreness jolted through her, spreading out as she woke up more fully. "Mngh."

Hiro looked entirely unconvinced, grabbing the tray that'd fallen on the floor. "School's out today. Yomi-chan's coming over though, so take a bath. You stink." With that, he left and shut the door after him.

-x-x-x-

_Tap tap_

The hospital cafeteria was hectic. Yuu expected it to be, but her nerves still exploded like a bundle of fireworks every time a phone rang from the corner or someone behind her coughed.

_Tap tap_

The wailing didn't help. Children that weren't throwing a fit in the cramped play area off to the side were clinging to their parents in tears or dodging each other around tables. Someone snatched one up, spanking the kid and launching into a hissed lecture.

_Tap tap slap_

Yuu jerked, trying not to jump out of her skin while her eyes flashed to the man in front of her. Clad in a suit rather than a police uniform, the blonde-haired detective looked apologetic for startling her. He set the notebook he'd slapped shut aside, pocketing his pen. "Irino-san, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Yuu replied stiffly, drawing closer to herself. The officer was young and spoke kindly, but she didn't want to talk to him or any of the others. She was already worried getting pass the hospital staff.

The man sighed. "If you want, we can go somewhere quieter." He paused for a moment, adjusting a pair of thin, black glasses when it was clear she wouldn't change her mind. "You only moved here recently, correct?"

Yuu nodded.

"Are you enjoying your new school?" He leaned forward slightly, trying to adopt a posture that would make her more comfortable. "Making friends?"

The brunette nodded again, only half-listening. There was too much going on in this place. Too loud. Yuu could barely keep up with her own thoughts, all centered on Saya and doctors who talked too much without saying enough.

"What do they think of Irino-san? Some of the students seem to have mixed feelings, but not everyone appreciates good advice. Do they like her?"

"I guess." Maybe she should have said yes. Skin prickling as the detective's look grew even more scrutinizing, Yuu tried not to move. In truth, she hadn't hung around anyone enough to pick up on what the other students thought about anything. Surely, everyone should like Saya?

"We wanted to interview your cousin about the boys involved in last week's brawl. Have you heard about it?"

"Not really."

The policeman sighed softly, head hanging in defeat. "Not really?" Looking back up at her, the man sounded like he was chewing on glass and straining not to spit it in her face. "Yuu-chan, if we're going to get to the bottom of this, I need you to talk to me."

"What does that have to do with this?" She hated how hearing his frustration scared her. It reminded her of long-incinerated memories of the woman who gave birth to her and the men she'd invited into their home. Worse, it was softened with the same false sympathy used by adults convinced they already knew what you were lying about. If he thought she was suspicious, if he started looking- "Neither of us knew about that until yesterday. There wasn't anything wrong for this to happen..."

"You know some of your classmates were involved. They're dead." His stare was too focused. "If your classmates confided anything in her, it might go a little way towards explaining how your cousin ended up two blocks away and in a coma when we stopped by to talk to her."

Yuu was reeling. That was ridiculous. Did he really think an incident like that was connected to this? "She would have told someone. Saya does her job!" Why was this man so stupid? She wished he would just go away. What if he took her into custody? There wasn't anyone else to claim her right now. "She'd never be involved in something like that."

"That's my point." The blonde shifted back, giving her the distance of klutz avoiding explosive china. Or a dog about to stick its nose in a bear trap. "Please, Yuu-chan. It could've been something innocent. She probably wouldn't have even known. Did she say anything that could help us?"

Yuu tried to keep her frustration from shattering into tears. "I don't know." She tried not to sound defensive either. "We don't talk." And whose fault was that? Which one of them had been too busy running and hiding away from their own shame while the other patiently waited for them? Yuu had been able too afraid of her own guilt to stay in the older girl's -woman's- presence longer than she had too. "I'm sorry."

Another frown settling on his face, the detective sighed, looking tired. "That doesn't help."

It started then. Tears boiled over, rolling down Yuu's cheeks as the brunette curled in on herself. The small girl bit her lip viciously, hands clamped down on her knees. The interview came to an abrupt end and she shrank back when the man brushed her shoulder in concern. "Hey, there's no need for that, now. It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>End note: <strong>That dissatisfied feeling when you're not done obsessing over editing something and yet you're pissed as hell with life... First and foremost, I owe you lot an apology for taking too long with this. Some of it was just sitting on my ass and the rest of it since August has been school and the worst damn family drama no one's made a movie of yet. See profile for details on that particular rant.

Anyway, a second apology for the shortness of this and the fact that it feels like I'm dividing another "episode" into "parts." Really didn't want to do that, but fitting everything into one chapter keeps hitting a lot of stumbling blocks. That's probably a failure of skill on my part and I'll try do better next time, which'll hopefully be a lot sooner. More of the humor bits should return then for certain.

Also, all love to Ying-sama and Kurisaki-sempai! All the love! Character arts! Hell yes! Links in profile. And go check out their blogs/deviant arts, you lot. I swear, they're my salvation more than they know.


End file.
